1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the general field of mounts for automotive applications. In particular, the invention provides a new transmission mount suitable for installing a variety of different transmission units that otherwise would require individually designed mounts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive transmissions are normally installed in trucks and automobiles by mounting them on a cross-arm attached to the frame of the vehicle. A transmission mount, normally consisting of two horizontal metal plates attached to a rubber-filled core, is inserted between the bottom of the transmission housing and the top of the cross-arm to provide support and shock-absorption for the transmission. In most vehicles the top plate of the mount is secured to the bottom of the transmission's housing by means of two perforations precisely spaced apart and sized to receive corresponding studs or bolts protruding down from the transmission. Similarly, the bottom plate of the mount features one, two or three studs or threaded holes designed to match corresponding apertures or bolts, respectively, in the top of the cross-arm.
Thus, the mount is first fastened to the top of the cross-arm by securing its bottom plate to it; the transmission is then installed on top of the mount and secured to its top plate, as well as to other parts of the vehicle and of the drive-train. Once so assembled, the transmission is firmly braced to and supported by the cross-arm through the rubber mount so installed, which also provides shock absorption to alleviate the effects of vibrations during the operation of the vehicle.
This kind of mount has been used for decades by the automotive industry and its effectiveness and reliability are proven. Unfortunately, though, little standardization has been implemented by the various manufacturers and every transmission requires a mount designed specifically for that transmission. Although the difference between two mounts is sometimes minimal, such as few thousands of an inch in the distance between the apertures in the top plate, it is sufficient to preclude the use of the same mount for two different transmissions. This greatly increases the cost of manufacture of transmission mounts, as well as the cost of the inventory that service centers are required to maintain. Therefore, there exists a need for a mount that can be used for installing many transmission models.